Generally, testing cable continuity requires multiple users located at opposite ends of a cable under test to determine if there are any faults in the cable, such as open circuits, short circuits, or wires pinned incorrectly. Cables can be hundreds of feet in length and extend through multiple floors or rooms and may require long distance communication during testing, such as using hand-held radios. Communication during testing may be impeded by lack of radio connectivity, human error, and miscommunication between technicians resulting in faulty and potentially dangerous cable tests. There is a need to increase the speed and accuracy when testing cables and the ability to test cables with only a single technician.